Vampire Biker
by Whispering Loudmouth
Summary: Twilight Adams was bitten by a vampire on a Harley. Her search for her Vampire Biker begins.
1. Intro To Vampire Biker

Vampire Biker was inspired from the book Twilight and Vampire Kisses. This is my first ever vampire love story. I hope you like it!

The story revolves around a girl name Twilight Adams (no, she was not part of the Adams Family... lol) and one night, she had been bitten by a strange vampire on a harley. Thus, the title vampire biker came up.

Now, enjoy reading!


	2. Meeting Him

**Meeting Him**

At night, I heard the roaring of a Harley outside my bedroom balcony. I wondered what in the world could it be. My heart flipped when I saw a handsome man with eyes as blue as the moon and raven haired. He lured me into his arms and the last thing I saw were his fangs sucking out all my mortality. I called him my Vampire Biker.

You may think that I am dead by now, but I am enjoying the sunlight just like everyone else. Don't be so stereotypical about vampires. As time moves on, vampires have adapted to the human culture and made friends with the Sun. We have also had special pills to keep us from sucking up human blood. However, I still have cravings for pure red blood so I attack the cattle down the farm. This caused a big disturbance in my town, but I tend to ignore it. I need my nutrition, too. I try to be careful and suck the blood from bulls instead of cows.

Many of my friends are still unaware of my change, but I have to tell you, I did change. Before Vampire Biker attacked, I was really plump and grotesque. My face was full of pimples and I had the lowest physical score in the entire school. With vampire DNA eating away my human DNA, I became invincible and rather good-looking. I stopped having putrid pimples and became one of the fastest runners in the school.

My extraordinary change led to one thing, the longing of my Vampire Biker. Is he a student at the high school or a foreigner in my town? My goal in life is to find my long lost Vampire Biker and we can be together for eternity.

Summer is about to end and the start of a new school year begins. Lynn, Ayden, and Luna, who are my best friends, greeted me with their tanned faces. They knew that if they talked about film camp down the beach, I would seriously kill them. However, my urge to not kill them faded away after meeting the Vampire Biker. I could not tell them what happened, but I want to tell them. "Hey Twill, look what we got for you," said Ayden.

"What, another story about film camp!" I said with a huff.

"Nope, it's a vampire necklace from the Halloween store. I think that you might like it considering your obsession over the undead."

"Thank you so much! This is the coolest present in the world!" My friends can always find a way to cheer me up, even when I get humiliated badly by Tyra Halls. We call her Tyrant since she is a total Queen Bee. Ayden and I had a sort of relationship back in Middle School, but it is now over because of his new obsession over model like girls (a.k.a: Tracy Halls). Tracy is the total cheerleader that maintains the goody-goody look. Also, she actually notices the Out-Crowd, unlike her sister, Tyra. Yep, Tyra and Tracy are twin sisters.

I hate Mr. Crowe, my English teacher, because he expects so much from me. Sure, I rock at writing stories, but I can't do persuasive. I feel so useless every time he calls my name to recite my piece. However, I found out about his secret. He is also a vampire like me. This explains his ancient reek. Mr. Crowe was the one that gave me some pills to control my thirst for blood and showed me the cattle. He even knows the boy that bit me. After six nights of wondering, Mr. Crowe finally spilled the name. My Vampire Biker was Chance Ryan. What a name!

During the weekends, I fly to a creature convention near the edges of the town. It may seem that Mr. Crowe and I were the only vampires in town, but we are not. About 30 of the town's population is creatures of the night. Surprisingly enough, Tracy Halls is a werewolf. I was shocked to see her there. No wonder she had that faint lovable doggy smell. Every time I come to the convention, I always find new "people", but never Chance Ryan. He has probably gone back to one of those European countries that vampires come from. And I thought he was the one for me, but being undead, you still have a chance to find the guy you want, even if it takes all eternity.


	3. Sleepover, what a night

Sleepover, what a night…

**Sleepover, what a night…**

One school day, Lynn asked me to come to her sleepover. I hesitated knowing that I could never resist their smooth necks. However, I took the risk and said yes. Later on, I rushed over to Mr. Crowe's room and told him of my sad situation. He said to me, "Take three of the blood resistant pills every two hours. It might lower your desire for the rushing, red blood."

"What if I bit Lynn or Luna?"

"Don't worry yourself, Twilight. It is going to be all right. Besides, the good part is that Lynn and Luna will be vampires just like you."

"Very funny Mr. Crowe, but I hope not to bite them. They deserve a mortal life. Also, being bitten by a girl vampire sounds a little… weird. If you know what I mean" Mr. Crowe just laughed his head off, so I just walked out the door. That man is a wonder that should be put in a museum.

On the night of the sleepover, I was having the time of my undead life. I was cautious about my vampire instincts, hoping that my teeth won't be sinking into Lynn's or Luna's neck. The scary part is that I would be murdering my best friends. Here's the deal, I am not a true vampire like my vampire biker. To be a true vampire, according to Mr. Crowe, I have to live to more than 100 years. I'm still a 5-week-old vampire. In other words, when I suck their blood, I kill them.

The sleepover was surprisingly fun! We had pillow fights, chick flicks to see, and gossiping about school. I was doing fine, until midnight approached. What to do? This is when I become more vampire-y. Luna's neck smelled so nice now, after putting her new perfume. The smell seduced me to come closer. "Come, come to me," said Luna's tantalizing smell. I can't take this anymore. I went in for the kill, but something stopped me. I heard the purring of a motorbike outside Lynn's balcony. Is it him? Chance Ryan, my Vampire Biker?


	4. Chance Ryan, friend or foe

Chance Ryan, friend or foe

**Chance Ryan, friend or foe?**

I quickly forgot about Luna's and Lynn's neck and rushed to the balcony. I rubbed my eyes to see if I'm dreaming. I'm NOT! It's really him, my Vampire Biker. "Hey, Twilight is it?" he asked me and I just nodded. His voice is indescribable, so deep yet it sounded sweet. It felt as though you were plunged into a deep layer of both chocolate and strawberry. I finally had a clear look at his face. The moonlight perfectly carved his beautiful face. Every inch of his face was divine. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to hop on my Harley?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I said, embarrassed. As I hopped on the Harley, his scent made me wild. I felt like sucking his neck, just to feel the pleasure.

"So, are you some kind of derange animal or something? You seem the type to me," he smirked. I bowed my head down in silence. "So, why did you hop on anyways?" he asked me. Then, my face started to blush multiple shades of red. He just gave me such a laugh, that I felt like falling to the ground. "Heard you were having Crowe for a teacher? Is he any good at the vampire skills like me," he said, desperately trying to start a conversation as we were flying high in the sky. Luckily, I'm not afraid of heights.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, he must me considering the fact that he is older than you," I said.

"No way, I'm so older than him, vampire wise. He was bitten by a vampire during the late 1700's. Me, I was bitten by a vampire in the early 1700's. But Mr. Crowe was bitten when he was about 30 years old. I was 10 years old," he said laughing. I was shocked.

"Chance, why did you bit me? You could've chosen a prettier girl like Luna?" I said. Then, he started to land the Harley on the ground. He stopped the Harley in the park, where the moonlight reflected upon the lake.

"Twilight, I've chosen you because there was no one on my route," he said demonically. I fumed up, my rage boiled up inside me. I thought that Chase was sweet and considerate. I was wrong; he was such a big JERK!

"You suck, I don't mean suck blood, but you are such a big JERK! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him with tears gushing out of my eyes. I stormed off, leaving him alone. I tried to see if I can run really fast with my young vampire powers. I tried at first, and it worked. I could not see him. Then, it started to die out; I was running at normal speed now.

I weep to myself, alone in the darkness. Suddenly, I heard a loud clash of garbage bins. I looked back, and there were thugs surrounding me. I still cannot fight hard with my powers. I thought if I bit them, they will die instantly. However, I don't know if their blood and neck is worth sucking into. "Come here girly, you don't need to worry 'bout us," said Thug #1.

"It's okay, we'll bring you back to our pad for you to chill," said Thug #2.

"Yeah, come with us," seduced Thug #3. That's it, I can't take it anymore. I rather die than being a stupid vampire.

"Okay, fine, it's not as though anyone can save me," I said, surrendering. Then, all of a sudden, a flash of light swooped past me. At its fast speed, I could not tell who the person is, but the person defeated the thugs for me. Then, the person stopped. It was CHANCE RYAN! I was very puzzled. "I thought that you never cared about me," I said to him in an angry tone.

"I don't care, you are one of my ladies, I gotta take care of you," he said without even thinking.

"I hate you, you demon!" I shouted at him. His face started changing, sadness filled his beautiful face.

"I'm a demon, huh? True, a vampire is a demon, but just so you know, you were the second person I bit during my whole years as a vampire," he said to me sadly. I felt a twang of pain.

"Chance, you were the one that hurt me the most! You bit me, you turned me into a killing machine. I'm always so tempted to suck the blood of my friends," I told him, with tears gushing out.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, with his arms out wide. He expects me to hug him, what a Casanova?! However, I did hug him anyways. My tears stained his leather jacket, but I don't care. The jerk has a warm side after all.

As we headed back for Lynn's house, silence filled our ride home. I just held on to him, tightly. He did not even squirm out of me. "Sorry Twilight, I should've been more sensitive to you," he said, apologetically again.

"It's okay, Chance," I said. Then, as he was about to leave, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for making me beautiful," I said with attitude.

"No prob, and by the way, too, nice PJ's," he said, laughing as he rides of into the darkness. Both of our faces were red that night, but I don't care. I slept peacefully after that ride.


End file.
